


Foxtrot

by Froyduhr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Developing Relationship, First Time, Jealous Derek, Kitsune Stiles Stilinski, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: Stiles suddenly awakes an ability which had been hidden within him from birth.Is Stiles truly who he always thought he was? Or simply a millennia old fox with amnesia?
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	1. A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote the idea for this story many years ago. Even made a small(really bad) comic. I have now returned to this plot and rewritten it.  
> Back when I first wrote the idea, the nogitsune thing had not happened. Actually, I believe I stopped watching around season 3. Aaaaaand I have yet to watch further. But as I sat, for five hours the other day, rewatching the beginning of the show, I remembered this old idea. And I began rewriting it.
> 
> TL:DR  
> I haven't watched the actual kitsune plotline, please don't murder me for the changes I'm making

Stiles did not like to admit it, but he hated being human. And now, linking his father to the wall with a pair of handcuffs, with a gun pointed at his head did not help with his feelings of being useless. But no. As a human, he was reliant on Scott, Derek or even Isaac to get him out of trouble.  
He got to his feet and was ushered up and out to the office to shred the evidence of Matt's murderous rampage.  
As the car parked outside, Stiles could only think about how nice Scott's mum was.  
The door opened and Stiles let out a relieved noise as he saw Derek. Tho it was short-lived as derek fell to the floor, revealing Jackson behind him.  
"-Werewolves, Kanimas, it's like a frickin' halloween party every full moon. Except from you, Stiles. What do you turn into?" Stiles felt the jab of the mocking tone and looked at Matt.  
"The abominable snowman, but it's more of a winter time thing; y'know, seasonal. Stiles bit his lips to keep in the pained moan as he felt the kanima's venomous claws in his neck and he fell forwards. He sensed Scott trying to grab him, but Matt stopped him with the gun.  
With a small grunt of "bitch", he landed on a warm, wide chest, which smelt of old house, cologne and so very Derek Hale.  
Stiles could feel a roar building up in Derek's chest, but the werewolf simply said, through gritted teeth:  
"Get him off of me."  
Matt just chuckled.  
"I think you make a great couple." The deranged teen said and stood up.  
Stiles did not sense what was happening next, all he realized was that the other three left him and Derek alone. Stiles was distracted, as he listened to the thumping of Derek's heart. Stiles moved his head ro look at Derek, and gulped as he saw the werewolf bite his lower lip, head turned away. He could feel his own heart racing. Derek furrowed his brows and turned his head, looking at Stiles, eyes bright red.  
"Stiles?" The alpha asked. The human furrowed his brows.  
"Yeah?"  
"What is happening to your eyes?"  
Stiles blinked, confused, then a jolt shot up his spine and he let out a cry of pain. Tho he was unable to move, his back still bent in pain, as if the venom was suddenly gone from his system, He grabbed onto Derek with now, clawed, hands. Black fur began coating his hands and lower arms, stopping near the elbows. He let out another shriek, and Derek saw large canines in stiles' mouth. His ears grew elfin, but pointed outwards, rather than up. Stiles opened his eyes, and they were bright orange, with black whites. His hair was longer, and he had sideburns, alike a werewolf, but longer, and slicked away from his face, as if he was in a wind turbine. Stiles stood, and first then, did Derek see the fox tail that swung behind him.  
"What the hell?" Derek asked. Stiles looked at him and cocked his head before sitting down, grabbing Derek's face. Stiles leant in, kissing the werewolf softly.  
Derek protested wildly as Stiles's wet tongue traced his lips, but he gave in and opened his mouth for the kiss, and as soon as he felt Stiles' tongue against his own, he was able to move again, but rather than simply raging and pushing himself away, he grabbed Stiles' head and kissed back, hard, with a building growl. The alpha grabbed Stiles' ass and kneaded a cheek in his large hands. He pushed Stiles down on top of him and rutted his growing bulge against the other.  
Stiles slid out of Derek's grasp with a chuckle.  
"What the hell was that?" Derek growled. Stiles just smiled and shrugged.  
"I just... kinda knew I could heal you. Don't know how. But I knew it. And this us probably not the best time in the world to fuck on the floor." Stiles shrugged. "Now. I will revel in how awesome this is after we save my dad, and everyone else."

Jackson was climbing on miss McCall's cell door, when the two reached the room. Stiles whimpered as he saw his father, on the floor. But he knew Jackson was priority 1.  
Derek snarled to get Jackson's attention, and it worked, as the kanima turned to them.  
Stiles grinned with excitement.  
Scott grabbed the kanima and threw him away from his mother. Stiles swore as he saw the moment the two had, Scott now fully wolfed out in front of her.  
Derek spared no time as he attacked Jackson, and Stiles joined in. He was fast, shocked at himself, how fast he was, but he soon realised he was far from the werewolf strenght. But realising his abilities laid on agility and speed, he began taking advantage of the oppertunities he got, to attack.  
Derek chased Jackson, while Scott and Stiles got their parents.  
First then, did Scott actually see what had happened to his friend.  
"Stiles?" He asked. Stiles just shrugged.  
"It sorta just happened." Stiles said. He concentrated on his breathing and slowly, but surely, he turned back.  
"See! I'm all me again." Scott looked at Stiles with a raised eyebrow.  
"Except for that..."  
Stiles looked around and saw his tail, still there. He tried to concentrate on removing it, but it seemed to be stuck.  
"This is not good..." Stiles said, and Scott nodded.


	2. Yōkai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only done light research into Yōkai and Kitsune. So sorry for any mistakes.

A kitsune, is a Japanese trickster Yōkai in the shape of a fox. The older and more powerful the kitsune is, the more tails they have. They are faithful friends and lovers. They are intelligent and cunning.  
Two types of kitsune are said to exist. The good and kind ones, known as zenko. Or inari foxes. And the malicious yanko, or nogitsune.  
Stiles had been researching the kitsune for a week. He had barely slept. He had been skipping classes, even when Lydia had called and asked him to hang out, as everyone were concerned about him, he had declined.

Stiles kept transforming in his room, scared to death that he was a 100 year old fox that had just forgotten everything as he became human.  
He knew that not all the legends regarding the wolves were true, but what kitsune legends were?  
He learnt that keeping the fox tail was a given when in human form. It had been what had first had him conclude that he was a kitsune.  
His extreme fear for Derek could also be explained by his kitsune traits. As kitsune were known for being frightened of dogs.

First, he had been scared of being Kitsunetsuki. A person posessed by a ninko, a kitsune spirit.  
But a few days later, he was certain it was not a spirit.

He had began meditating to learn the kitsune abilities. Tho thus far, he had yet to learn the abillities known of the yōkai. Flight, invisibility, creating illusions, turning into a fox, and more.

As the next week rolled around, Stiles returned to school. To hide his tail, he wore long clothes, like a hoodie that was too big, a trench coat, baggy trousers. Things that would keep the tail hidden. He decided that for lacrosse, he would bind his tail around his waist. It was uncomfortable, but worked.

The first person that met him as he walked onto school grounds, was Scott. The werewolf was justifiably freaked out and worried. But Stiles assured him that he was allright.  
When lunch rolled around, Scott and Isaac waited patiently for him at a table. Stiles saw no other solution than to indulge their curiosities.  
"I am a kitsune. An inari zenko. A powerful trickster spirit. Tho ,I am still at the weakest stage. As I only have one tail." Stiles said as he sat down, letting the two wolves stare at him while he indulged his cafeteria meal.  
"I do not know if i am a 100 year old fox in a human shape with amnesia, or if kitsune are actual humans." He added.  
"Wait... weakest? Stiles, I saw you fight last week, you were strong and agile. Faster than me even." Scott said. Stiles grinned and leaned forwards.  
"Kitsune can fly, become invisible, make people hallucinate ans even become a second moon in the sky." Stiles returned with a fox-like grin.  
"No way!" Isaac said in awe. Stiles shrugged and leant back. "Currently tho, my only power is healing saliva. Kinda how I got Derek up and ready fir action against the kanima last week.  
"Wait, you didn't..." Isaac said, trailing off.  
"Yeah, I did. Big ol sloppy kiss. Scariest thing I've ever done."  
"Dude..." Scott breathed. "But did you like it? Are you and Derek...?"  
"What no. Well, yes and no." Stiles shook his head. "Yeah, I liked it, and no, there is nothing between us. But of course I enjoyed kissing Derek. He is a very handsome man, and I am bi after all." Stiles shrugged.


	3. Māhealani

It was late the next day, and his father was at work, when Stiles heard knocking on the front door. It was faint, and heavy.  
The kitsune, wearing only his pyjama trousers, boxers and a loose tshirt, opened the door, letting out a distressed cry, as Danny collapsed into him. Stiles flipped Danny onto his back and first then did he see the three crossbow bolts that stuck out of his stomach.  
"C-call an ambulance. Oh gods..." Danny gasped.  
"By where those arrows are lodged, no doctor can save you..." Stiles said, his hands shaking. Danny whimpered and let out a small sob.  
Stiles bent down and kissed Danny, pleased that his peer opened his mouth to depen the kiss immediately. Stiles concentrated, and yanked the first arrow out, and despite the pained protests from Danny, he kept kissing him. He pulled out the second arrow, feeling sick from the sounds of ripping guts. He immediately went to the third arrow and pulled that one free as well. Fearing for Danny's life, he flung one leg over the taller gay man's chest, so that he was straddling him. Both the kitsune's hands went to Danny's face, and Stiles was, at that point, fully morphed out.  
He felt relieved when a hand grabbed his thigh. A sigh that Danny was alive. Then a second hand grabbed his other hip, and both hands began travelling backwards, tracing his trousers until they got to his ass, which they squeezed, hard.  
"Danny?" Stiles asked in a mumble, as he let go of the human's lips. Danny simply moved a hand to the back of Stiles'head and pulled him down for another kiss. And Stiles was unable to deny that he wanted it.  
Fully healed, Danny stood up, and Stiles lead them to his bedroom.  
Danny grinned and pulled off his shirt, then placed his fingers gently over where the wounds had been. Stiles groaned at the sight, and traced his hands over Danny's firm muscles.  
Danny pulled Stiles down on the bed and crawled over him, kissing him, before Danny began unbuckling Stiles' trousers.  
Stiles gulped, but man, was he aroused. He lifted his hips with a small giggle and grabbed at Danny's hips, grinding upwards, against Danny's as his trousers were pulled down, leaving him in his boxers.  
Their kiss broke for a moment as they both gasped for breaths.  
Stiles felt Danny touch his tail, and he shrugged at the human.  
"I'll explain later." He mumbled and kissed him again, turning them so he was on top.  
Stiles grinned as he was straddling Danny, both of them only in their underwear, Stiles fully morphed out as he grinded his ass against the thick bulge in Danny's briefs.  
Danny grabbed Stiles' waist and growled in desire, flipping their positions again, removing his own boxers before teasingly bereaving Stiles of his last piece of clothing, nipping at one of the kitsune's asscheeks with a chuckle while doing so.  
Stiles reached for his noghtstand and from it, he pulled a bottle of lube and a packet of condoms.  
Danny hummed and took the items.  
"This is obviously your first time." Danny purred into Stiles' long, elfin ears. "But don't worry. I got you." Danny bit the ear and grinned, watching Stiles' tail flicker nervously.  
Danny opened the bottle of lube and coated some of his fingers on one hand. He spread Stiles' ass with his other and rubbed the excess lube on his hole, before prodding lightly, testing the waters. When no protests were uttered by Stiles, he pressed his entire finger in, chuckling at the wince of the other.  
"Feels wierd at first, but trust me, It gets amazing real fast, babe." He purred and atreched him somewhat, so he was ready when Danny introduced a second finger and really began opening him.  
To Stiles, it did not feel bad, per say, but not that nice either, so he was slightly confused. Or he was until those glorious, long fingers found his prostate.  
He gasped in pleasure and uftered a soft "o-oh god." Causing Danny to chuckle as he kept prodding and massaging the spot with his fingers as he stretched him out.  
Danny pulled out and crawled up to Stiles' ear.  
"Ready for something bigger?" He purred. To which Stiles moaned a "yes" in response.  
Danny tore the package off a condom, gripped the top and rolled it down his rigid shaft. Man he had wanted to fuck Stiles for ever.  
Danny traced both hands over Stiles' back and pushed in. Inch for glorious inch, he let himself sink into the tight body beneath him.  
"Oh, fuck, Stiles." He groaned and kissed Stiles' nape, then moved down to his shoulderblades as he hilted.  
He then began to move, slowly at first, so not to hurt the other. He aimed for the prostate and began thrusting into it, deliberately hitting it until Stiles was writhing in so much pleasure that his body loosened up, and he could more easilly pull out, and then thrust back into him. He rolled his hips into Stiles, who moaned out his name, which only egged him on more.  
Fuck, Stiles felt amazing.  
The kitsune arched his back, so Danny could thrust deeper. The gay man grumbled in approval and thrust harder into him. Until Stiles felt the pleasure build too high, and he came, gasping Danny's name. The human grinned and rutted hard into Stiles and not long after, he came too, arms wrapped around Stiles' waist, his head between his shoulderblades.  
Danny pued out,pulled off the condowm, tied it into a knot and discarded it into a close by waistbasket, before pulling Stiles onto him, kissing him lazily. Kisses that Stiles returned with eager.

Stiles did not remember when he fell asleep but he awoke from the soft knocking on the door and it swinging open, followed by his father calling out. "Hey, Stiles, it's almost noon, you better get your ass up!" Only for Stiles to feel shifting beneath him. Then he remembered... Danny.  
His eyes shot up and he sat up from where he had laid, halfway on top of Danny's chest under the covers. He looked at his dad, whom was looking at Danny, whom again seemed slightly confused.  
"Uhm. Hi dad... Remember Danny Māhealani, from school." Stiles asked, awkwardly.  
His dad nodded and closed the door.  
"Get up boys, got waffles for breakfast in the kitchen!" The sheriff shouted as he walked down to the kitchen.  
Stiles had to laugh and placed an arm on Danny's chest. The other young adult laughed along.  
"So I kinda owe you an explanation, Danny." Stiles said. Danny pulled at Stiles' tail.  
"Yeah, I would say so." He replied, and kissed Stiles before getting out of bed.  
"How about we shower and eat, then you tell me all about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, did I forget to mention this is primarily Danny×Stiles?
> 
> Stanny all the way! X3


	4. Opened Eyes

Stiles felt like he had to chuckle as he looked at his father across from him at the table.  
"Told you so." He said, smiling.  
"I am sorry that I did not believe you when you tried to say that you were gay, son." The sheriff replied with a sigh.  
"Well, I'm not, but I am bi, tho that's neither here nor there." Stiles shrugged. "At least you won't get pregnant..." his dad sighed.  
"H-hey, don't you mean I won't be able to make him pregnant?" Stiles stammered. But his dad gave him a look of 'Don't bullshit me' and Stiles had to accept defeat.

As they finished breakfast, Stiles made sure to interlock his fingers with Danny as they headed up to his bedroom. It was time to upturn Danny's world.

"Werewolves..?" Danny asked after being given the rundown. "And Jackson is being forced to murder? Oh fuck." Danny groaned, dragging a hand down his face.  
"Yeah. I believe it was the Argents that shot you yesterday." Stiles sighed and picked up the three bolts he had grabbed from the living room floor. "It looks like their crossbow bolts.  
"Why the hell would they shoot me?" Danny asked, touching his stomach, where he had been shot.  
"Probably thought you were a werewolf." Stiles suggested. "Part of Derek's pack."  
Danny sighed and shook his head.  
"At least something good came out of this." Danny purred and pulled Stiles towards him, grinning. Stiles chuckled and met his mouth with a kiss. Danny placed his hands in Stiles' back pockets, and Stiles cupped Danny's face. The kitsune grinned into the kiss and widened Danny's stance.  
"What are you planning, Stilinski?" Danny chuckled into the kiss.  
"Oh, nothing special~" Stiles purred and sat down on his knees.  
Danny's smile widened as Stiles unzipped the human's pants, and he lifted his hips, letting stiles pull his trousers and underpants down to his knees.  
Danny groaned as Stiles leant in and wrapped a trying hand around the taller's cock. He shivered, feeling the member pulsate and grow harder. Stiles leant in and trailed kisses along the shaft, his tongue trailing the lenght lightly.  
He gulped and kissed the tip of Danny's head, and slowly descended onto the cock.  
"Fuck, Stiles..." Danny groaned and grabbed his head. Stiles smile turned foxlike, as he descended to the hilt in a swift motion, his gagging reflex completely discarded.  
Danny gasped shocked and in ecstatic pleasure.  
Stiles hummed around the cock and began bobbing his head on the thick shaft.  
"Hey, boys, imm-"   
"No dad, don't enter!" Stiles shouted at the door that was about to open, for his father, whom was holding the doorknob and only moments away from seeing a sight neither wanted.  
"Oh? OH!" The sheriff closed the door again as he realized.  
"I, ummm, I was just gonna say that I am heading to the station for a few hours." He croaked.  
"Ight, see you later." Stiles replied, his face bright red.  
Danny chuckled at Stiles' horrified face and kissed him.  
Stiles chuckled too and traced his tongue along the cock, lapping up the precome and sucking back down the rod, swallowing around it. It did not take long for Stiles to get back into the rythm.  
Danny grabbed Stiles'hair and groaned his name as he came.  
Stiles swallowed, cringing lightly at the unfamilliar taste before he stood up and kissed Danny.  
"How about I repay that?" Danny purred and cupped Stiles' prominent bulge.


	5. Out and Proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need some fluff between the lemon now and then.

It was a strange feeling, walking onto the school grounds that thursday. Walking, leaning back into Danny's warmth, the other's hand in his back pocket. The warmth of Danny's hand radiating on his ass.  
Stiles tried to not pay attention to the expressions on Jackson's-and basically the entire school's-faces. Danny spotted the looks through his sunglasses and leant down, kissing the kitsune lightly on the lips.  
"Why not give them more fuel to the fire, Stiles." He murred into the kiss.  
Stiles chuckled and put a hand up to his cheek. Danny ended the kiss, and hummed, ushering Stiles indoors.  
"Oh wow. Never had that many people stare at me before." Stiles gasped.  
"That's how it is when you are dating a popular kid." Danny chuckled.  
Danny spotted Scott walking down the hall and decided to mess with him a little, by leaning in, only to have Stiles, as predicted, lean in the rest of the way and kiss him.  
Danny could feel it the second Stiles sensed Scott. The tensed jaw and the suddenly open eyes.  
"Did you just purposefuly? -Oh god." Stiles mumbled and dragged a hand through his messy hair, looking towards Scott, whom was gawking at them.  
"Stiles? Did you just?"  
"Yep."  
"So you two are...?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Since when did you know...?"  
"Yesterday."  
"And when did you two...?"  
"Yesterday."  
"How?"  
Danny grumbled at the conversation.  
"Because your girlfriend, or her fucking family thought I was a part of Derek Hale's pack. I am lucky Stiles home was the closest one, and that a kitsune's saliva heals." Danny growled. Then leant down and kissed Stiles swiftly.  
"And even more lucky that Stiles was a very horny virgin." He purred, making Stiles blush. "H-hey. No need to tell everything." The kitsune yelped.  
"So you know everything?" Scott asked. Danny nodded.  
"Pretty much." He shrugged.

When lunch rolled around Danny walked straight up to Allison with the bundled arrows, he blocked her against the wall, and thrusted the arrows into her hand. Then, as he turned away, he hissed:  
"I am not a fucking werewolf." Then he went to meet with Stiles in the cafeteria.  
Danny grabbed lunch and sat down beside Stiles, lifting one arm to lightly rest over Stiles' shoulders, leaning back in gis chair, one leg resting over the other as he bit into a juicy, green apple.  
The Kitsune smiled and brought the hand that rested over his shoulder to his lips and kissed it.  
"Oh my god, this is so insane. You two are like an overnight couple. I just can't... I am so happy for you two." Lydia said in an outburst.  
Stiles smiled awkwardly. Danny, however, beamed.

When Lacrosse training commenced that afternoon, Stiles was ready to kick ass.  
Finally, he had the abillities he had been so jealous of Scott for. He was fast, agile and had the senses of the Kitsune, which mathed those of the werewolf.  
He jogged onto the field, his tail bound around his waist.  
Couch barked at him to try not to play terrible for once. Mostly as a joke after Danny asked if Stiles could be on-field for the first practice match.  
Tho coach definitely had been ready for Stiles to look like an asshat, he had never imagined seeing Stiles zoom between his peers, scoring three goals in a row. He moved like an acrobat.  
Coach blew the whistle and everyone were screaming in astonishment at, and surrounding Stiles. Danny removed his own helmet, as well as Stiles' and kissed him.  
"Ohly hell, Stilinski! What on earth happened to-" coach stopped and stared at the two.  
"Woah! Now who'd see this happening?" The adult exclaimed.  
Stiles smiled and let go of the kiss.  
"Ive practiced lacrosse a lot this last week. Think I sorta broke the barrier of y'know, getting it." He tried to explain.  
"Stilinski. I do not give a rat's ass where or how you got this good. Just stay that way." Coach said, grinning at the kitsune.  
Stiles beamed, but as he turned his head, he spotted the annoyed expression on Derek Hale's face, as the alpha was standing near the field, lookin menacing as always.  
He shrugged and turned to Danny, kissing him again, happy.


	6. No longer Human

Stiles did not have time to react before Gerald Argent threw him into the back of his car, drove him through town and tossed him down the stairs to the Argent cellar. Stiles shifted his eyes and found the switch, flicking it. He gasped as he saw two of Derek's pack, hanging from the ceiling.  
He heard Allison's grandfather walk down the staircase and he snarled.  
"So you think you can keep me down here? What are you, like 90? I can take you on." Stiles boasted, before Gerald grabbed Stiles by the hair and punched him in the face, sending the kitsune to the ground.  
He snarled and looked up at Gerald, eyes bright orange orbs in pools of black. His forearms covered in dark fur and his ears long and pointy.  
This was something the sadistic hunter had not forseen.  
"I am no longer just the stupid human sidekick." Stiles hissed, as Gerald decked him again. With his lungs full of air, he let out a loud cry for help. The sound was piercing, not completely a banshee's scream, but still a louder sound than what humans usually should be able to create.  
He heard a ruckus upstairs, and shifted back in time to be punched again and kicked by the old man as he fell to the floor.  
"GRANDPA!" Stiles looked up, seeing Allison in the staicase.  
"Allison..." Stiles groaned. "Is... is this because of Danny? Do you hunt down gay people too now? First you almost kill Danny, and now me?" Stiles sobbed.  
"I am not a werewolf."  
"Grandpa, STOP!" Allison pleaded and ran down, pulling Stiles to his shaking feet. "You were wrong last week, while hunting these two. You shot a completely innocent human. Multiple times. A friend of mine almost died.  
I will take Stiles home right now." She demanded and supported Stiles into the car.  
Allison kept apologising all the way to his residence.  
He entered his home and heard his father on the phone, and the hushed mutter of a second voice, whom he recognized to be Danny.  
"Don't worry dad. I'm here..." Stiles mumbled as he entered his room, where his father and boyfriend were waiting.  
His dad embraced him and kissed his forehead. Then as he let go, and Danny embraced the kitsune, did the sheriff notice the large bruises on his son's face.  
"What happened? Who did this to you?"  
"It's nothing, dad just some kids from the other team. Got annoyed that we won, so they took me off, an-"   
"Mieczyslaw Stilinski! Names!" His dad shouted.  
"It was too dark, I didn't see them."  
"I'm gonna go down to that fucking school, and I'll-"  
"No, dad. Just... just let it go."  
The sheriff grinded his teeth, but left the room as Danny placed their foreheads together.

"Argents?" Danny asked, and Stiles nodded.  
"Mieczyslaw?" Danny chuckled.  
"Do you get why I go by Stiles?" The kitsune replied with a grin.  
"Fuck, I am going to kill those assholes."  
"Just leave it be... If you truly want to cheer me up," Stiles grabbed Danny's hands and moved them down, towards his ass. "I can think of something else that can help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will get real raunchy. Pure porn. Just a warning.


	7. Let me show you how to fuck your bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter.
> 
> Also the title is a dumb inside joke beween me and my friend.

Stiles moaned softly, as Danny was rolling into him gently, softly. They exchanged lazy kisses and soft caresses.  
Stiles whimpered in pleasure. He felt his breathing hitch, then soften. Danny had been torturingly slow while making love to him, dragging it out much longer than normal, and treating him as if he would break apart under him, like china.  
"You call that fucking?" The voice of Derek Hale had them both freeze and look to where the voice came from.  
"Let me show you how to fuck your bitch." Derek said to Danny, crossing his arms.  
Stiles and Danny looked at eachother. They had mentioned the idea of having a threesome at an earlier time. They both nodded to each other.  
"Yeah, why don't you..." Danny said and pulled out of the shaking kitsune.  
Derek grabbed Stiles and flipped him to his stomach.  
The alpha removed his own t-shirt, then trousers before taking his cock in hand. He went commando.  
Stiles spread his legs and looked at Danny with hungry eyes. Then two hands grabbed his hips, one of them moved to the nape of his neck and pushed his chest and head into the mattress forcefully. Then Stiles felt the werewolf cock slide into him, fast, hard and oh-so big.  
It slammed against his prostate, over and over, as it thrust into him with great force.  
"You need to let the bitch know who's in charge." Derek snarled.  
Stiles moaned and twisted his head. His tongue was lolling out as all he could focus on other than the werewolf cock pounding inside him like a battering ram, was how to breathe.  
Stiles saw Danny stand up and crawl onto bed, then he sat down in front of Stiles. He took the kitsune's head in his hands, and forced his cock down his boyfriend's throath, fucking his face hard, while Derek abused his ass.  
Danny groaned from how eagerly Stiles slobered around his cock and came down Stiles' throath. Then Derek came, snarling, making Stiles come too, from the sensation.  
Derek pulled out, and Stiles' body went completely slack from the exhaustion and over-stimulation.  
"Fuck, I've needed that since the kiss..." Derek groaned.  
Danny looked at Stiles, questioningly.  
"I used my healing saliva on him about a month ago." Stiles shrugged, and wrapped his arms around Danny.

After Derek left, Stiles was working on his research, while Danny was doing homework on his bed.  
"So... Are you satisfied with only me?" Danny suddenly asked. Stiles blinked confused, and turned to look at him.  
"What? Yes! Of course." He replied.  
"Derek-" Danny started, but Stiles cut him off.  
"The threesome with Derek was amazing, yeah. I did not mind that in any way, but I loved it because you did. I couldn't ever see myself in a relationship with Derek. He scares the shit out of me, he trusts no one, he is cold and self-destructive. But you, Danny. You are warm, caring, immensely attractive, smart and funny. You take me for what I am, and completely swept me off my feet. You are the one I want. Only you." Stiles said.  
Danny smiled and walked up to him, kissing him gently on the lips.  
"Fuck, you are so beautifully corny, Stiles."


	8. Watchers

After Gerald Argent was dead, and Jackson turned werewolf, Danny had quite the annoying time of explaining his relationship with Stiles to his friend.  
At first, Jackson had been annoyed and even angry at the gay man, but after seeing how happy Stiles made him, Jackson relented.  
Derek, however, was none too happy when Stiles denied further advances from the wolf. Derek had thought one good round of fucking would make the kitsune want him over Danny, failing to realize how the relationship Stiles and Danny had was far more than simply sexual.

It was while Stiles was out running with Scott, that they first saw it. Across the mountain range, a tall figure with a cane, staring at Scott.  
"Stiles! He shouted, and his best friend stopped and looked towards the mountain.  
The fox grabbed Scott the second he saw it and pulled him away. "Ignore them! Don't look at them! Holy shiiiiit!" Stiles whimpered as they kept running.  
"What was that?" Scott asked, and Stiles looked bewildered at him.  
"Don't you know our own folklore, Scott? That was a fucking watcher."  
The vacant expression on Scott's face told him that no he did not know.  
"They are our most infamous cryptids. Never look at a watcher. Just ignore them." The kitsune hissed, low as if the watcher would hear. Stiles loved his friend but man, was he dense at times.  
For the rest of the day, training with the pack, Stiles was feeling unnerved. He mentioned what he and Scott had seen to Peter, whom frowned, but agreed that Stiles had done the right thing, warning Scott.  
Derek had, tho venomously, suggested that Stiles should read up on the watchers to find out more about them, as he had said:  
"Well, research is the one thing you are good for, so better take advantage of that."

So Stiles decided that he would prove his worth in finding out everything about the watchers. It was so frustrating that, even now, as a supernatural being, he was still being looked down upon by Derek. The alpha's attitude pissed him off to no end.

Hyped up on way too much adderall, and his printer scolding to the touch. With paper strown all about, and Stiles himself in a baggy tshirt and sweats, was the sight what met Danny as he walked upstairs with some coffees in his hands. Stiles had told him that he did not need any distractions, as he was doing important work for the pack, but Danny decided that a cup of coffee would just be helpful. Also he needed to make sure Stiles was o.k.  
"Babe?" Danny tried, carefully as he srood in the doorway. Stiles spun around and stared at Danny from his chair.  
"Danny! I-I told you I was busy." Stiles said, stammering from the excess energy from the side effects of the ADHD medicine.  
"Coffee?" Danny offered, and Stiles cracked a smile.  
"Oh dear, sweet baby jesus, I need that coffein in my veins right now!" Stiles groaned.  
Danny chuckled and handed him the cup before kissing him lightly.  
"So, did you find anything yet?" He asked, one hand in his pocket, the other clutching his coffecup.  
Stiles' eyes lit up with excitement.  
"A ton! Like, their connection to Black-eyed kids and shadow people." Stiles said. Danny nodded, interested.  
"Those terms sound familiar..." Danny mumbled.  
"Shadow people are shadows that are mostly harmless, but creep around humans. Most just exist in the corner of your eye. They don't like to be seen. But a few select ones are strong enough to be harmful and dangerous. As well as shadow people, there are the Black eyed children, that are often associated with them. They are kids that will beg people to be let into their home." Stiles explained.  
"What happens if you let the kids in?" Danny implored, unsure if he really wanted to know.  
"No one knows." Stiles whispered in a reply.  
Danny swallowed a lump in his throath and took a sip of his slightly lukewarm coffee.  
"I feel like Watchers are in the same category as these creatures. We just need to ignore them." Stiles sighed. Danny nodded, but then, as his gaze wandered swiftly around the room, he suddenly lost his grip on the coffee, and dropped it with a sharp hitch in his breath. Stiles jumped up, worried, then turned to look at what Danny was staring at.  
Stiles had to scream as he saw it. The watcher that stared in at them from the other side of the open window. A wide grin on it's inhumanly flat face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Plot i the smut fic?.


	9. 9 double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, sorry for not posting anything for so long. I will post multiple chapters of Foxtrot today.

As the being began to move, as if to climb inside the window, Stiles broke from his frozen state and rushed forth, leaping onto the being, only one thought in his mind:  
"Keep it away from Danny."  
Stiles felt a painful snap in his back as he and the watcher tumbled out through the night air, and suddenly, Stiles was not falling anymore. He was still holding the neck of the being, but he was hovering in the air.  
Stiles gasped as he realized.  
He lifted the surprisingly light creature over his head and threw it as far as he could, before he, albeit very clumsily, hovered towards his window again. Once within reach, Danny pulled Stiles to him and closed the window behind the kitsune, embracing him.  
"Danny?" Stiles asked, smiling. "Do I have two tails?"  
Danny raised an eyebrow at the question.  
"You better lay down on the bed and let me take a good look." The human chuckled as he slid a finger down Stiles chest. "And you wearing all these clothes? How am I supposed to see anything?" Stiles grinned at that and undressed for him, droppinghid hoodie and shirt to the floor. He hooked his thumbs undrt the waistband of the sweatpants and grinned.  
Danny returned thr grin as their mouths met in a desperate kiss.  
Danny let his hands slide down Stiles' ass and he broke the kiss as he felt the root of the second tail.  
"Yeah, babe, there's two of them." The human confirmed. Stiles smiled and stepped away from Danny for a moment before he closed his eyes and began concentrating, imagining himself lifting slightly from the ground. He opened them again and grinned as he was hovering, now slightly taller than Danny. The Maori beamed with pride and pulled Stiles into his lap, kissing him again, removing his own t-shirt.  
"Stiles, Scott is her-" the sheriff stood in the doorway, face turning red in embarrassment.  
Stiles' two tails flicked slightly in embarrassment.  
It took Danny a moment to stand up and close the bedroom door, meanwhile Stiles floated up to the ceiling like a bright red helium balloon.  
"At least we were dressed." Danny said, chuckling lightly as Stiles grabbed his hoodie from the floor, while Danny laid back on the bed, shirtless, and in Stiles'humble opinion; sexy as all hell.  
Scott entered the bedroom to see Stiles sorting through some of the sheets of paper on the floor. Stiles made sure to keep his back away from Scott as the werewolf entered the room


End file.
